Old Friends
by PatientNumberZero
Summary: After leaving for a few decades, the Cullens move back to Forks. Walking with her daughter, Bella meets someone she almost forgot about.


Renesmee's POV

"Jake and I are thinking about leaving for a while. Not long, though. Just some time with each other, you know?" It would be the first time for us, but we both agreed that we needed it.

Our family and the pack were back in Forks and Jake and I had some trouble getting used to it. Since Charlie, René and Billy had passed away, we hadn't been here to visit. But it weren't only my grandparents and my fahter-in-law I missed, more peole from the pack weren't there any more. Yes, 72 years were a long time.

My mom looked at me, a somehow sad expression on her face. We were walking in a park near the high school I wouldn't be visiting. It was beautiful. We had mid summer, but since we were in Forks, that didn't mean it wouldn't be raining. But right now, the sun was shining brightly, illuminating the wonderfull nature around us.

"I understand that you and Jake are not too keen on being here, but... do you really need to leave? I just mean, you two have never lived on your own before and..." I didn't let her finish that sentence: "Mom, don't even try to go there. We are very well capable of taking care of ourselfs! I mean it, stop worrying so much! We'll be fine."

She sighed. "Fine. But you'll tell your father." I stopped and looked at her desperatly. "What? But mom! You know how overprotective dad is. Can't you do it? Please?" She chuckled. "Sorry hon, but that is something you'll have to do yourself. But I'll make sure that he lets you two leave, don't worry."

I threw her the most dirtiest glare I could muster, but she just smiled. How could my own mother be so cruel? We walked in silence now, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Mom layed her arm around my shoulder, and I let her.

To our right was a little lake. In regular distances stood park benches. Most of the visitors seemed to be mothers with little children, kissing teenagers and retirees.

Mom stopped at one of the benches and pulled me down beside her. I giggled. "Cautious, mom, we don't want to breake it, do we." She laughed.

But suddenly, her laughter stopped and her smile froze on her face. She looked a bit shocked. "Mom? What's wrong?", I asked, worried about her unusuall behaviour. She swallowed. Such a human reaction, when you think about it.

After a second, she came out of her shock. She turned to me, smiling again, and said: "Renesmee, why don't you go home already without me? I just... want to sit here for a while on my own, okay? Speak to your father. And I'm sure the rest of the family would also like to know."

Something was wrong. Why would she want me to go home without her? I looked into the direction where she had stared just seconds ago. On the bench opposite of us sat an old man. I guess he was about the age my mom would be now if she had never been changed. His hair was a very light shade of gray, almost white. He had his hands folded on a cane and looked a bit shaky.

I was confused, but a look into my mother's eyes told me that this, whatever it was, was important to her. So I nodded, hugged her and got up. "Okay, I'll see you at the house. Bye."  
She nodded.

As I walked away, I noticed im my peripheral vision how she got up and sat down beside the old man.  
-

Bella's POV

At first, I couldn't believe my eyes. Sure, he had changed, a lot so, but there was no doubt. Even this old, he still had those rather boyish features. And even if he had annoyed me big time in my time here in Forks, it still made me sad to see him like this. Old and vulnerable. But there was something else in his face, something you couldn't overlook. He seemend happy, kinda... content.

There was no doubt. There, three meters away from me, sat Mike Newton.

Thankfully, my daughter had left without asking any questions. I stood up and walked over to him. As I sat down beside Mike, he turned his head to me. For a moment, his eyes showed recognition, but he didn't let it show on his face. A human wouldn't have noticed.

But after a minute, he turned his whole attention to me and asked: "Excuse me, but, you look like someone I used to know... I think her name was Bella... yes, Isabella Swan. She didn't like being called Isabella... it was always just... Bella."

A smile was on his lips. I smiled, too. He remembered me. His voice was husky and deeper than in his youth. It had changed a lot.

"She sounds like a person you really liked, sir." He nodded. "Yes, yes. She was lovely. But..." He said the next part very quiet, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it: "Maybe, maybe I liked her a bit too much. " His voice took a normal volume again. "You are still young, dear. I'm sure you have better things to do than to listen to the stories of an old man."

He smiled, but there was sadness in his voice. I shook my head. Somehow, I had the feeling that I owed him this.

"I have time.", I said. Now his smile reached his eyes. He continued talking.

"You don't have this often, young people who take their time for the old ones. It's nice, though. Bella, she'd have done something like this. She was truly a good soul. You look a lot like her. But, you are not from around here, are you?"

If only he'd know. "No, sir, I'm from Canada. My family moved here a few days ago."

He nodded, absentmindedly. Then he asked: "Are you going to visit the high school here? I met her there. She was the daughter of the police chief. Good man, unfortunately he died many years ago."

Pain stabbed my unbeating heart. Charlie. I never thought that I would miss my father so much. Not only my father. René's death had been just as bad.

He didn't seem to notice anyting, for he continued talking: "She was 17 when she came to this little town. She couldn't stand it. You should have been there on her first day. All boys were staring at her. She was beautifull, but never seemend to notice this herself. It took not long for many boys to fall in love with her. I was one of them. But I made a mistake. Do you have a sweetheart, young one?"

His question took me back to reality as I tried to remember my first day in Forks High. It startled me when I realised that my memorys from this time where a blurr. Back in the park, I answered: "Yes, I have someone I love. I love him more than anything else."

He looked directly at me and said: " I can only give you one advise: Leave him some space. I made this mistake, darling. I was... too pushy. I wasn't the one she wanted, but instead of backing of and just trying to be her friend, I ruined it. I regret it now. At the end, I found love with another girl. But I guess Bella was never really able to like me again. Our realtionship wasn't very... good, I think."

I admit, my heart broke at his words. I remembered the time in High School when Mike had finally asked Jessica out. They had been a really cute couple, and Mike had backed off a bit. Actually, I had really gotten to like him.

It pained me that he still suffered because of my rejection.

"I... I'm sure that... that the girl wasn't as unforgiving as you may think. I think she liked you, after you had a girlfriend, that is. I'm sure you were a very good friend to her. I guess that... when you weren't trying to get her on a date with you or anything the like, she was really fond of you."

I smiled at him. Hopefully, I could convince him. To my surprise, he smiled back.

"You know, that sounds like her. I regrett how I behaved back then, but I guess I learned my lesson. You remember me so much of her. Would you mind listening to an old man some more?"

I laughed. "Of course not, like I said, I have time."

A good hour later, I was on my way home. It had been a good decision to talk to Mike. He had told me how he and Jessica had broken up shortly after school, around the time I had been pregnant with my lovely daughter. I had listened to his life, hearing about how he had many other girlfriends and relationships, before he was able to find someone he really loved. Her name was Anna and they were still married. They had two children and five grandchildren. He loved his family. After High School, he had majored in sports and education and had spent his live as a teacher at Forks High. He still owned the shop of his parents. He was one of those few people who had never left the little town.

I had also gotten some information about the others I went to class with. Angela and Ben had stayed together, but they lived in California now. They kept in contact with Mike, also with Jessica. Tyler and Eric still lived in town. Lauren had tried her luck in Seattle, but no one had heard anything from her for over 50 years now.

When I opened the door to our new renovated house, Edward was at the door to greet me. "Welcome home, darling. Where have you been?" I smiled and answered: "Just... talking to an old friend. Nothing to worry about. I actually had a pretty good time."

I laughed at his puzzled face and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss, then layed an arm around me and we made our way to the living room. Renesmee sat on the couch, in the arms of Jacob.

Grinning, Edward turned his head my way and said in a mock serious tone: "So, you were the one to tell our lovely daughter that it was okay to leave her poor parents behind, just so she could run off with some werewolf?"

I chuckled. I knew I'd have to stand up for this.


End file.
